


Sick Leave

by VampirePaladin



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, Gen, Left Behind - Freeform, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia, Rowen, Cye, and Sage go into the mountains for training.  Ryo and Kento are left behind due to having fevers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/gifts).



It was a cool autumn day, with threatening clouds and a harsh wind. The red leaves of the trees fell at each harsh movement of their branches. Down they went to gather into piles on the grounds of the Mia Koji’s mansion. Her jeep was parked with the back open. Sage, Cye, and Rowen stood spaced out between the front door and the jeep. Cye was right at the front door, Rowen was next to the jeep, and Sage was in the middle. Cye would grab one of the packed bags, toss it to Sage, who then threw it to Rowen who would pack in into the jeep.

Ryo sat in a chair by the window where he watched the other guys load up the jeep. He was wrapped in a beige colored blanket. A glass thermometer was sticking out of his closed lips.

“Sorry, Kento,” Ryo turned to look at the speaking Mia. She was standing next to Kento. He was also wrapped in another blanket and sitting in a plush chair. Her gaze was focused on the thermometer that she had just taken from Kento’s mouth. “It looks like you won’t be going on the training trip.”

“I hardly feel sick anymore at all,” Kento said.

“I’m not going to be responsible for you getting sicker up in the mountains.” Mia turned toward Ryo. She crossed the room to him and plucked the other thermometer out of his mouth. “You have an even higher temperature, Ryo.”

“It’s called ‘wildfire.’ I always run hot.” He didn’t expect her to believe him, but he had to make at least one more attempt to go on the training trip.

“You aren’t coming.” Mia’s voice was gentle, but firm. There would be no arguing with her. They’d have a better shot of convincing Talpa to take up gardening instead of world domination. “I’ve left some food in the fridge for the two of you. There is tea and cans of soup in the cupboard. We’ll be back in a few days.”

Outside the rain began to fall.

 

Ryo and Kento had the mansion to themselves. They sat on opposite ends of the couch. The TV was in front of them, Kento had the remote. They were watching a foreign scifi film from the 70s. 

“Put something else on,” Ryo said.

“There isn’t anything else on. You don’t like Star Wars?”

“I like it alright, but we watch the tape all the time.”

“Well, I have the remote and I want to watch Star Wars.”

“If that’s the case then…” Ryo pushed himself toward Kento in something between a jump and a dive. He made a grab for the remote. Ryo was faster than Kento, but Kento was like a mountain and his grip on the remote was absolute even as Ryo tried to pin him.

There was a cracking noise. They stopped and looked at each other and then the remote. The plastic was snapped with all kinds of wires exposed.

“Great, the buttons on the TV don’t work either. Now we can’t change channels at all.” Ryo extracted himself from Kento’s side of the couch.

“Not like I have to worry about anything until Star Wars is over.”

With a particularly violent crack of thunder all of the lights and the TV turned off. The two were left in the darkness. 

 

“C’mon there has to be something else to eat around here,” Kento said. He held the flashlight up and over Ryo’s shoulder. It was the only thing illuminating the inside of the fridge. 

“All the meals Mia left have to be cooked on the stove or in the oven,” Ryo said.

The guys weren’t the types to be utterly helpless in the kitchen. Either one of them could easily take a prepared meal and cook it. Doing that required the use of a stove or oven, maybe a microwave. None of those worked without any electricity to power them, which had gone out hours ago. There was the option of building a campfire outside but after a quick discussion they agreed that Mia would probably not appreciate them making one.

“Man, I’m so hungry.”

Ryo shut the fridge door and opened the freezer door. “Well, there is one thing we can eat without having to cook anything.” He reached into the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. “Mia did say we could eat what we found in the fridge.”

Kento grinned like a cat that got in the cream. “I like the way you think.”

 

Ryo and Kento sat facing each other on the living room floor. Each held before his eyes a selection of cards. An electric lantern was slightly off to the side and between them. A sleeping White Blaze was curled up behind Ryo’s back.

“Do you have any twos?” Ryo asked.

“Go fish.”

Ryo reached for another card to add to his hand. He quietly reorganized his cards.

“I wonder how the other guys are doing,” Kento said.

“If it’s anything like the storm we are having out here,” thunder boomed outside as if to accentuate his point, “then it’s probably great for training but miserable for everything else.”

“I’m kind of happy now that Mia left us behind.”

“Me too.”

Both jumped when they heard the front door open. They looked at each other, saw the other’s wide eyed look and then laughed. White Blaze had opened one eye, yawned, then went back to sleep. Whatever was the cause of the noise didn’t bother the tiger.

“Let’s go check it out,” Ryo said.

“Alright.”

Together the two headed back to the front entrance. The door was standing open as Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Mia tried to unload everything back into the house as quickly as they could. The four of them were drenched to the bone and their belongings weren’t much better. There was already a sizable pool of water forming inside of the doorway.

“So how was the training trip?” Kento asked. He couldn’t help the extra cheerful tone to his voice. 

“Need any help bringing stuff in?” Ryo was smiling. They hadn’t even been gone for half of the planned training trip and it looked like it hadn’t been a very successful one anwyways.

Kento and Ryo had definitely had the better time of the two groups.


End file.
